


Sweat It Out

by QueenTzahra



Category: CLAMP - Works, Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sick Fic, and by that I mean Takeshi is sick not the fic itself, in sickness and in health!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: Takeshi isn't feeling well, and Kentaro's constant fussing is only making it worse! He's sure if he can just get through this one class, he'll be all right, but of course, evil doesn't care if you're sick...





	Sweat It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see, right?
> 
> How have you all been? Well and I hope!
> 
> A little explanation. Way too long ago, a wonderful friend of mine posted this fic idea online, and it was just too perfect to pass up. I should have had this up months ago, but between finishing LTS and NaNoWriMo everything was too crazy and I had no space in my brain. Now though? It's on! I love writing about Kentaro and Takeshi, and goodness knows they need more love!
> 
> I guess it's an unofficial CLAMP Secret Santa gift? Cool.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Takepon, are you all right?"

"What?" Takeshi seemed to hear the words from far away, both because he was out of it and because his entire ear, nose and throat tract had been stuffed up since the night before. He shook his head to try and clear it, though it only aggravated the pressure in his sinuses. He let out a soft grunt of pain, and Kentaro's eyes widened. "I'm fine!" He snapped, then sneezed.

"You don't seem fine to me, not at all," Kentaro contradicted him, tilting his head to the side and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I thought you'd just left the house without eating breakfast again, but-"

"Will you please shut up?" Takeshi snapped, then sneezed twice.

"You should be grateful Kentaro's looking out for you," Sukiyabashi chided from Takeshi's other side. "You're lucky to be such good friends." Takeshi's head throbbed painfully, and he just sneezed three times when he tried to answer back.

"You're definitely unwell," Kentaro said, decisively. Takeshi groaned. "Here, let me feel your forehead."

"No!" Takeshi tried to fend him off, but his reflexes were slow and before he knew what was happening Kentaro had his hand on his forehead. His face burned and he moaned in humiliation and pain: even this gentle pressure felt like too much.

"Mm, yes, you definitely have a fever," Kentaro said in the same decisive tone, nodding.

"Will you please get off?!"

" _Such_  good friends," Sukiyabashi said, smiling and clasping his hands together in front of his heart. Takeshi opened his mouth to argue, but,

"Sukiyabashi! Kigashikunimaru! Shukaido! Stop messing around!" They all looked towards the front of the classroom to find their teacher, as well as all their schoolmates, staring at them, and Takeshi became suddenly and painfully aware of how bright the overhead lights were.

"It's not our fault!" Kentaro protested, standing up and clutching his chest earnestly. "Takeshi isn't feeling well today!" Takeshi sneezed loudly as if to illustrate the point. "I think I should take him to the nurse." However, their teacher crossed his arms and glared at them suspiciously.

"Just like the day before yesterday? And the day before that? Please, one of you is always using that excuse and I'm through with it!"

"Well this time it's because Takeshi's  _actually_  sick, not because we're needed as Clamp School Def-" Fortunately the rest of Kentaro's sentence was drowned in a sudden, loud coughing fit from Takeshi, keeping their secret safe. "You see? He really should go to the nurse!" Kentaro cried. However, their teacher was having none of it. He told both of them to be quiet and pay attention before granting Sukiyabashi permission to go to the bathroom when he asked. "We should have just said that," Kentaro sighed despairingly, watching him leave, while Takeshi just folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on them. Unfortunately, he could find no position that was really comfortable; everything was tender and painful. He'd known since the moment he'd woken up that morning that something was wrong, but he hadn't wanted to fall behind on schoolwork, especially since it was so rare for them to actually have class and not just another party or cultural event. However, as he shifted uncomfortably against his desk, breathing shallowly through his open mouth, he knew he really should have just stayed home. "Takepon? Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Takeshi managed to lift his aching head to give Kentaro a nasty look, but before he could actually reply, the song that could mean only one thing sounded, loud and clear, from all the speakers in the vicinity.

"You have  _got_  to be kidding me," Takeshi moaned, followed by a sneeze and a coughing fit.

"You stay here and rest, you're in no condition to fight," Kentaro said, and Takeshi let out an indignant cry that dissolved into another coughing fit.

"No way!" He choked, the moment he was able. "I might not be fit to study right now but I know I can do this!" He stood up, swaying slightly but steadying himself against his desk. Kentaro's eyes widened in alarm, but he stood up too. "I don't feel well, I'm going to the nurse!" Takeshi announced, and without waiting for his teacher to reply, sprinted the length of the room and out the door, Kentaro behind him, apologizing profusely over his shoulder.

"Takeshi, slow down!" He cried as they hurried down the hall.

"I'm fine!" Takeshi snapped, and it actually seemed to be true: now the time had come for action, he felt better, or at least better at ignoring his pounding head, aching sinuses and burning throat. They sprinted across campus towards the bakery and wrenched the door open. However, the moment they stopped running, Takeshi fell against a display shelf and dissolved into a violent fit of coughing.

"That's a health hazard," the bakery lady said, grumpily, from across the room.

"He's covering his mouth, it's all right!" Kentaro assured her. He tried to rub Takeshi's back, but he shoved him away impatiently.

"I'm fine, let's just go." Looking thoroughly unconvinced, Kentaro followed Takeshi through the back and into Duklyon headquarters.

"There you are, what kept you? Aside from the usual shenanigans?" The Director General's voice boomed out from the screen in front of them, and Takeshi winced at the noise and the brightness.

"Sorry, sir! Takepon's not feeling his best today-"

"Will you shut up?! I'm fine!" Takeshi snapped, then shuddered as another coughing fit overtook him.

"Evil doesn't care if you're sick," the Director General said, shaking his head and smacking his fan against his hand.

"Exactly!" Takeshi cried, when he'd recovered.

"But!" Kentaro protested.

"But nothing, I'm going! Besides, how would it be if you got yourself into something stupid and I wasn't there to help you?" Kentaro heaved a heavy sigh, but couldn't help but smile.

"You'd still come to rescue me even when you're not feeling well? 'In sickness and in health' really  _is_  true!" Takeshi cried out in frustration and grabbed his hair, but then stopped when it made his head throb.

"As much as I hate to break up this love fest-"

"Please don't make me feel sicker…"

"The evil Imonoyama Shopping District Association has taken over Clamp School's Art Department, right as the kindergarten was to begin preparations for their big art show!"

"How dare they try and stifle the creativity of small children!" Kentaro exclaimed, clenching his fists in outrage.

"Exactly," the Director General said, very seriously. "Get over there and put a stop to it at once! Eri will meet you there as back up-"

"If Eri will be there do we really need to drag Takepon?"

"I'm  _fine_!"

"-Good luck, Clamp School Defenders, Duklyon!" The screen went black, and Kentaro and Takeshi began to suit up immediately. Takeshi hoped that his symptoms would stay quiet with another call to action, but this time the opposite effect seemed to be taking place: his head was pounding worse than ever and he felt hot all over and dizzy all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kentaro asked.

"I keep telling you I am!"

"Really? Because you're trying to put your chest plate on backwards."

"What?" Takeshi looked down, and found that Kentaro was quite right. Fresh heat surged up his neck and face, and he couldn't tell if it was from fever or humiliation or which one was worse.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, get away!" It was only a brief scuffle, and it thankfully ended with both of them suited up with weapons in hand. Unfortunately, all of the armor, particularly the helmet, seemed to trap the feverish heat in Takeshi's body, making him all the more sweaty and dizzy.

"Last chance to change your mind," Kentaro said, warningly, and Takeshi forced himself to stand tall and stay present.

"I'll be all right as long as we finish it quickly," he replied, hoping that was actually the case.

"Right! Let's go!" Kentaro exclaimed, and with that they hurried back out of the bakery and across campus to the Art Department. The Imonoyama Shopping District Association had the building surrounded, and all of the children and teachers could be seen through the windows, looking frightened. However, a small girl spotted Kentaro and Takeshi, motioned to her friends and pointed eagerly. Everyone inside broke into applause, and the leader of the Imonoyama Shopping District Association turned to face them, a look of the utmost fury on his face.

"Blasted Duklyon, always trying to get in my way!" He snarled, hurling an attack at Takeshi. He raised his sword and managed to deflect it, though just barely, and he fell backwards from the force, suddenly dazed and confused.

"Takeshi!" Another attack came right for him, but Kentaro jumped in front of him to deflect it just in time. "Are you all right?!" Takeshi was only barely aware of what was going on; he seemed to have been knocked silly by his fall. He already knew his reflexes were slow, but now his head was spinning and the heat from his own body was practically suffocating.

"Takeshi, get up!" Whose voice was that?

"Please, retreat and leave it to us!" Another voice? Everything was so loud and the sun was so bright…

"Takeshi!"

"Takeshi?  _Takeshi_!"

"Ah…" Takeshi shivered, gasped softly and tried to swallow, but his throat was way too dry. He rocked his head gently from side to side, but it was as though it was now full of heavy, standing water, and even that small motion sent painful ripples lapping against the inside of his skull. He shivered again, though his clothes and bed sheets were sticking to his sweaty body. But wait, bed sheets? Whose bed was he in?! And how had he gotten there?! His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, but then immediately felt dizzy as the water in his head splashed sickeningly. He fell back against the pillows, coughing.

"Don't try to get up, Takepon."

"Huh?" Takeshi croaked, turning his head slowly to find Kentaro standing on the threshold holding a tray. He smiled as he walked over, set it on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Where am I?" Takeshi demanded, though the effect was ruined slightly by how feeble and congested his voice sounded.

"Shh," Kentaro said, soothingly. "I brought you back to my house. Don't worry. The Imonoyama Shopping District Association was defeated. Eri jumped in when she saw you pass out." Takeshi's face burned and he replied with an irritated groan. Kentaro just smiled wider and brushed Takeshi's sweaty hair off his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Don't," Takeshi moaned, weakly, but Kentaro ignored him.

"You're still hot as a firecracker," he said, sadly, his other hand on his own forehead. "Here, let me help you sit up. I brought you medicine and some soup I made," he continued in the same soothing tone. Takeshi tried to protest, but it just came out as a hacking cough and a sneeze. Kentaro wore a deeply affectionate smile as he wrapped his arm around him and helped him sit up and lean against the pillows, slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy. As the blankets fell away, Takeshi became all the more aware of his fever sweat, but also that he was still in his school uniform. He furrowed his brow in confusion, and even that made his head pound. "I tried to help you put on more comfortable clothes when I brought you here," Kentaro said, regretful even though his lip was twitching. He picked up the two pills and glass of water from the tray and handed them to Takeshi. He swallowed them, and the cold water in his hot, dry mouth and throat made him feel better almost in spite of himself.

"What do you mean you tried?" He asked, and again his irritation was dulled by congestion. He took another sip of water and held the glass in his lap, suddenly apprehensive at the look on Kentaro's face.

"Like I said, I tried," he replied, apologetically, and Takeshi rolled his eyes and regretted it instantly. He closed them for a moment, waiting for the pain to abate and the inside of his head to stop spinning, then made to take another sip of water. "But you told me to stop because you didn't want to get me sick." Takeshi choked on his water and nearly spat it out. "It was so sweet!" Kentaro exclaimed, rubbing his back. "You were so worried I might catch whatever you've got, you kept curling into a ball and trying to hide under the covers!" Kentaro's entire aspect shown with affection and he held his hands to his chest. " _So_  adorable!"

"Will you stop?!" Takeshi moaned, his knuckles white around his glass of water as he drained it, looking anywhere but at Kentaro, feeling beyond humiliated. Apparently this sickness, whatever it was, was actually trying to ruin his life.

"I wouldn't care if you got me sick, though," Kentaro said, kindly, taking the now empty glass from him. "I'd share  _all_  of your germs, Takepon."

"You're gonna make me sicker, talking like that," Takeshi muttered, blushing, but Kentaro only smiled wider as he picked up the bowl of soup and handed it to him.

"That's all right. 'In sickness and in health,' remember?" Kentaro replied. "Though I suppose that'll hold more weight once you make me your bride," he added, thoughtfully.

"What did I  _just_ say about making me sicker?!" Takeshi cried, irritably, glaring into his bowl of soup but picking up his spoon anyway.

"Be careful, it's still very hot," Kentaro warned him. Takeshi blew on his spoonful and then swallowed it. The taste actually managed to break through his congestion and it, like the water, was almost instantly restorative. He swallowed another spoonful.

"Thanks," he said, grudgingly, and Kentaro beamed.

"Anything for you, Takepon!"

"That's seriously not helping, though!"

"I'm just refining my skills for taking care of you once we're married!"

"Ugh…" Kentaro watched Takeshi finish his soup in silence, looking very pleased as he took the empty bowl from him.

"You can take a bath if you'd like," Kentaro suggested. "Clean clothes and more sleep will do you good, I'd say."

"Probably," Takeshi agreed, having no energy to argue.

"I'll help you. Like I said I don't mind sharing your germs," Kentaro continued. Takeshi groaned, but said nothing. "Unless you'd rather keep preserving your modesty until our wedding night…" Takeshi let out an indignant splutter, though he had to admit, in some less waterlogged part of his brain, that that really was funny. However, all he said was,

"Shut up," though in a much more subdued tone than usual. Kentaro leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Takeshi shuddered slightly, but it didn't hurt or make him dizzy.

"I'll go draw you a bath and find you fresh clothes," Kentaro said, getting to his feet and picking up the tray again. Takeshi watched him go, and he wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the medicine finally kicking in, but his head did seem a little clearer. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
